The Simpsons: Affair with Thou Neighbor
by THBSpringFreddyYT
Summary: Homer finds out Marge is having an affair with none other than Ned Flanders! After Homer finds out, he moves away and leaves nothing behind. Marge must track Homer down, but it will not be easy. In the midst of all this, Homer meets someone from his past. A person he thought he would never see again. Will Marge be able to win Homer’s heart back, or will it be too late?
1. Chapter1

Chapter 1

Marge Gets Interested

Homer and Marge were just waking up, as the clock read 7:30. Homer started getting ready for work, as Marge started to wake up the kids.

"Bart! Lisa! Wake up!," Marge screamed. "Oh, come on, Mom. Can't you wake us up without screaming down the hallway?," Bart questioned. "Well, it's basically the only way you'll wake up.," Marge said. Bart and Lisa got ready and went downstairs to eat breakfast. Homer came down and got a beer out of the fridge.

"Homer, do you have to drink so much?," Marge asks. "Well, yeah, I mean, it's pretty much my favorite thing to do, besides snuggling with you," Homer said erotically. Marge groaned and started to get ready to go to the grocery store to pick up food. Homer ate his food quickly and went out the door, as he was almost late for work. Bart and Lisa got their backpacks and their lunch boxes, then headed out the door as the school bus had just arrived.

Marge was at the grocery store to do some shopping. She accidentally bumped into Ned. "Oh, Hi Ned! I'm so sorry, I didn't see it you!," said Marge, apologizing. "Oh Marge, it's fine. I understand it was an accident," said Ned. Marge finished her shopping and headed out. She thought about inviting Ned and his kids to dinner, just to spice things up without having to deal with the stress at home.

"Homer! Get ready for dinner!," said Marge. "Oh come on, Marge. Out of all the people in this town, did you have to invite stupid Flanders?," Homer said with a groan. "He's not stupid. Let's just go downstairs," Marge said. Ned knocked on the door, and Marge invited him inside. They started preparing, and soon, everyone gathered at the table. As everyone closed their eyes and said their prayers, Marge looked at Ned, and imagined them together as one big happy couple, instead of being with a brute. Marge then closed her eyes and joined in.

After dinner, Homer walked upstairs to take a nap. As Marge and Ned were washing dishes, Marge blushes and then kisses Ned. Ned was surprised that Marge actually kissed him even though she had a husband. Ned pulled away from her, breathing heavily. They then started making out. Bart came downstairs to grab some more milk, and saw the whole thing. Bart backed away as he ran upstairs to tell Homer.


	2. Chapter2

Chapter 2

Homer finds Out

"Dad! Dad!," Bart yells as he runs down the hall. He goes into his room and sees that he is taking a nap. He shakes the bed to wake him up. "What do you want, Bart? Did the house catch on fire? Are Patty and Selma here? What is it?," Homer asked. "Dad, Mom's cheating on you!," Bart exclaims.

"What?!?"

"Mom is making out with Flanders in the kitchen!"

Homer screams and runs downstairs. He sees Marge washing the dishes, with Ned nowhere in sight. "Oh Bart! Is this another one of your pranks?"

"No, Dad! I swear she was-" "Son, just go to bed. It's late." Homer walks upstairs while Bart looks suspiciously at Marge.

"I know what you did, Mom."

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you kiss Flanders?"

Marge gasped at the fact that her own son saw the whole thing. "Well son, I'm just not happy with your father. He always drinks and embarrasses me. You should understand," Marge explained. "Fine, Marge. I won't tell Homer," Bart said. "Good," Marge said as she went to Ned's house. As soon as Marge left, Bart called Lisa downstairs and told her the plan was in activation. Bart had told Lisa when he first saw Marge kissing Flanders, and they had put a camera in Marge's Hair so they could have proof to show dad. How is that possible? I have no clue. I'm just a narrator.

Marge went over to Ned's place, and as soon as he opened the door, Marge kissed him. Ned took her up to his bedroom, which they then made-out, which somehow led to sex. The camera caught the whole thing. Bart and Lisa showed it to Homer. Homer started crying. He was in tears. "How could your mother do this to me? After all I've done for her! Well, to make things even, then I have to cheat on Marge!," said Homer. "Um, dad, that might be a solution, but maybe try confronting Mom first," Lisa explained. "Alright, fine," agreed Homer.

When Marge come home, the first thing she saw was Homer, who seemed to have a sad expression on his face. Marge knew that he had found out.

"Marge! How could you do this to me? Is our marriage a sham or something?"

"H-Homer, I-I can explain."

"Sure you can, you backstabbing little cheater!"

"Look, it's just that you drink so much, and you embarrass me all the time. Please just understand."

"I mean, kissing him would have been something, but just flat out having sex with him is such a different thing!" Marge was ashamed of herself. What had she become?


	3. Chapter3

Chapter 3

Setting Up

Marge tried to get Homer to forgive her, but every time Homer said the same thing. "No."

Marge thought about having a romantic date with Homer. A date where she could apologize.

Marge went back to the house. She went up to her room, where Homer was no where in sight. She thought he might've been at Moe's, and sure enough, that's exactly where he was.

Homer was at Moe's getting drunk. He was depressed. He would go to Moe's every night and get drunk. He would drink large amounts of beer. Marge couldn't blame him, though.

"Moe, hand me another beer. I'm thinking of drinking extra tonight."

"Sorry bud, no can do."

"Oh, come on!"

"Hold up, I gotta take this."

"Uh, hello. I'm looking for Hugh. Last name, Janus."

"Uh, can I get a Hugh Janus? A Hugh Janus, everybody! Hey, over in the bathroom there, is there a Hugh Janus?"

A random guy yelled,"What are you, a pervert?"

Everyone started laughing like crazy.

"Listen you, if I ever get ahold of you, I will come to your house and serve your blood as a cocktail, so I can taste the satisfaction of killin' ya!"

Bart laughed like crazy. Marge came into his room and told him to get ready, as she wanted the kids to be there at the romantic dinner. To show Homer the beautiful children he created. Bart refused to go, though.

"Come on, Bart! Get ready!"

"No, Mom! You can't just have an affair and expect us to forgive you. What you did to dad was horrible!"

"I know, honey, but this night could fix everything. Now, let me just call Homer to meet us there."

At Moe's Tavern, Moe heard the phone ringing, so he answered it.

"Moe's Tavern, what can I do for you?"

"Is Homer there?"

"Marge! Uh, yeah, Homer's here."

"Could I talk to him for a moment, please? It's really important."

"Alrighty."

Moe handed over the phone to Homer.

"Homer?"

"Marge? What do you want?"

"Please get dressed into some fancy clothes and meet me at Luigi's!"

"Why, Marge? So you can tell me that you and Ned are married?"

"Please, Homer. It's really important!"

"Fine. I'll go, but only for the food!"

Homer went to the mall and bought some fancy clothes. He bought a blue suit, blue pants, and a red tie. He went to Luigi's and sat at a table. There was no sight of Marge, though.

At home, Marge hadn't realized that she was late to dinner, since she had been too busy trying to convince Bart to come. As Homer sat at the restaurant, he wondered why Marge wasn't there. He sat there until the restaraunt closed. As he drove away, Marge had just pulled up at the restaurant. She noticed it was closed. Marge asked Luigi if he'd seen Homer anywhere. Luigi told Marge that he had just left when she arrived, and that he was probably at home. Marge went home, and when she went to her bedroom, Marge noticed a tape lying on the bed. She put the tape in and the video started playing.

"Hello, Marge. If you are watching this, I am leaving town forever. I will not come back, because it just reminds me of you. You can marry anyone you want to, because it seems that I was not able to keep you in my arms. I guess I should have realized you weren't going to stay with me after I started drinking so much. I should have changed when I had the chance. Just know, that no matter who you date, or who you marry, I will love you more than any of them. I will always love you. You will never escape from my heart. Goodbye, Marge."

After the tape ended, Marge immediately started sobbing. She would never see Homer again. Bart and Lisa saw Marge sobbing, and new that they had to track Homer down.

Marge just laid on the bed thinking about the erotic moments with Homer that took place on that bed. She cried day after day, while the kids still could not find their dad.

Meanwhile, Homer was in his car, driving as he cried. He decided to head to Capital City. He wondered what it would hold, and whether or not he would enjoy staying there. Nonetheless, it was a fresh new start.


	4. Chapter4

Chapter 4

A Fresh New Start

As Homer arrived in Capital City, he went to an apartment complex, and bought an apartment he could afford. Homer found a bar where he could go drink, and figured he could go there for a while. As he went inside, it was wild. People were getting drunk, people were throwing bottles, there were broken shards all over the floor, but Homer didn't seem to mind. As he sat down, another person came in. As he noticed, it was a woman. A woman he had recognized before. It was Mindy Simmons. A girl Homer liked long ago, but had to give her up because of his marriage with Marge. Mindy noticed him too.

"Homer?"

"Mindy?"

They ran to eachother as they hugged.

"I never thought I'd see you again, Mindy!"

"Same with you, Homer! So, where's your family?"

"Oh, that. My wife had an affair with my neighbor, and I decided to leave Springfield."

"Oh, Homer, that's so horrible."

"I know. I don't know why she did that. I did so much for her, and now our marriage is basically a sham."

"Homer, how would you like to come with me to my apartment?"

"Sure, Mindy! That'd be swell!"

Mindy took Homer to her apartment. It was a beautiful apartment, with a queen-sized bed, a flat screen TV, and so much more.

"Wow, Mindy. You can afford all this stuff?"

"Yeah. I just buy stuff as I please. I work at a bar, but not the one we were just in. It's downtown."

"But, bars don't pay that much. At least I think so."

"Yeah, they don't, but some people are so interested in me they give me money. It's basically a steal."

"I wish I could be as attractive to the point where girls would give me free money."

"Hey, why don't you stay with me? I've got an extra room that I don't use, and it would be fun to have someone to talk to."

"Geez, I don't know what to say. Thank you, Mindy."

"Awesome! Would you like some help to pick up your stuff?"

"Nah, I'm fine."

Back in Springfield, Bart and Lisa were just at school. Wondering where their father could be. Nelson noticed them being gloomy, so he sat down beside them.

"Hey guys, what're you doing?" Nelson asked.

"Oh, nothing." replied Lisa.

"Look, guys, I know what it's like to not have a father. It's terrible, and you feel like it's all your fault, but you just have to accept that he left, and to not worry about it. My point is, just be calm."

"Wow. Thanks, Nelson." said Lisa.

Marge was so depressed. She wouldn't even make breakfast for the kids. She would stay quiet at dinner, and barely talk. She was always crying and tired.

Ned tried to make her feel better, but Marge hated him at that point. Ned was pretty much the reason her husband left her. Other than that, she only had herself to blame.

Homer worked with Mindy at the bar. They didn't get paid much, but Mindy's attractiveness made people give her money. It was actually really weird to her, but she lived with it anyway. At home, Homer was getting ready to go to bed after a hard day of work. Mindy came in and asked if Homer would sleep with her in her bed for a night. Homer agreed. Homer went into Mindy's room and sat on her bed. Mindy sat down beside him.

"Homer, what's wrong?"

"I remember when me and Marge used to have sex on our bed. It just reminds me of her."

"Oh, Homer. I feel so terrible. I wish I could help."

Homer looked at Mindy, and the smile on her face. They kissed, then said good night to eachother.

**A couple months later...**

Homer was at home, waking up. He decided to make himself some breakfast, to which he saw his new wife, Mindy, doing so. Homer and Mindy got ready for work and headed out.

At home, the kids did not even care about dad at all. They didn't even seem to care he was gone, but Marge did, as Lisa and Marge entered a conversation.

"Mom, stop worrying about dad. It's fine."

"No, it's not. Wherever your dad is, I hope he's found a better wife. Anyways, I'll go check the mail."

Marge found a letter in the mailbox from none other than Homer.


	5. Chapter5

**Editors Note: I'm sorry this took so long. I know you've been waiting, it's just I've had a lot of things to do. Anyways, here's the next chapter, and I'll probably release the next chapter in a couple of days. We'll see. Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 5

The Best For Us

Marge read the note that was inside the tiny envelope.

"Hello Marge. It is me, Homer. I just want to say that I have been living a good life in a place that I cannot tell you where it is. I am now married to Mindy Simmons. I just want to say, while I do love Mindy, I still love you more than I ever will love Mindy. Just know that. I hope you are living a happy life as well. Maybe with Ned, if you decided to marry him or not. Maybe I'll visit you someday. You'll just have to wait and see.

Sincerely, Homer."

Marge was happy that he was alive, and wasn't bothered by the fact that Mindy was his new wife. It was her fault after all.

Marge had got a job at Krusty Burger, which paid, but not very much, but just enough to provide more for her family. As Marge got ready to go to work, she noticed a knock at the door. She opened it, and it was none other than Moe.

"Hey, Midge, I was wondering, uh, if you wanted to go out on a date tonight."

"What do I have to lose?"

A few hours later after Marge was finished with work, she got ready and went out the door with Moe. At dinner, Moe kept talking about his bar, and Marge was not interested at all, and just went home. At lot of people asked her out day by day since she was basically single, but she just kept rejecting them. Nobody interested her the way Homer did.

Marge made dinner for the kids. They sat down and ate. Marge was still depressed. Lisa had told Marge to stop worrying about Homer being gone, but she didn't care.

"Hey, Mom, why don't you marry Ned? It would make him happier and me and him get along well. I mean, yeah, he did agree to have an affair with you, which is not usually how he acts, but still! This could be the start of a new family!," Bart suggested.

"You just don't get it, do you? You would be depressed if someone you cared for deeply left you," Marge said.

"Well, I don't have anyone that cares for me except you and Lisa, and even then, I still wouldn't be sad if you two were gone," Bart said.

"Bart! Would you care if your wife married a new man, almost like Homer?," Marge said angrily.

"Wait, what are you talking about?," Lisa asked.

Marge had not told the kids about Homer's new wife, Mindy. She was worried it would effect the kids, but then she realized they didn't care at all.

"Well, your father married someone new. He divorced me and married Mindy Simmons. He told me in this letter he sent me." Marge explained.

Bart and Lisa were not surprised and just kept eating. Marge looked sad and went back to her room.

She kept tossing and turning thinking about Ned. Whether she should start a new life with him, and also thinking about Maggie and where she was as she had not appeared in this chapter. Marge then woke up the next morning and finally made her decision. For herself and the kids to be happy, she decided to marry Ned.


	6. Chapter6

Chapter 6

A New Member to The Families

Marge and Ned walked out of the church as they had just been married. They got in the car and drove off to a fancy restaurant. The kids were with them, especially Maggie, who was now 4. The family went in the restaurant, and ate delicious food. They had a conversation with each other.

"Well, I am so happy that everything has been solved. I'm no longer depressed because of Ned. I think he'll be a great father," said Marge.

"Well, Marge, I think I'll be a great father, too," replied Ned.

Homer would also be a father as well. A few months earlier, Homer and Mindy had sex, to which Homer forgot to use protection. A few months later, Mindy revealed she was pregnant, and even though Homer didn't want to have a child, he was happy.

**9 Months Later...**

"Push! Push!," said a doctor who will be unidentified.

A couple minutes later, a baby came out of Mindy's wound. Homer held his son in his hands and hugged him. The baby also hugged Homer with his tiny arms. Mindy was relieved the pain was over, as Homer handed the baby to her. Mindy was so happy.

Homer spent a lot of time with the child. He gave his attention to him and loved to spend time with him. Meanwhile, Marge and Ned were watching TV in their living room, when Bart and Lisa came down the stairs.

"Umm, Mom? I know where da- I mean Homer is," said Lisa.

Marge spit out the now cup of coffee that was in her hand. She wondered how it appeared there.

"You know where Homer is? I haven't heard that name in months!" said Marge.

Lisa explained that Homer was in Capital City. Marge did not know how Lisa found him, and neither will you. Marge didn't really care. She was married to Ned now, and their family was basically perfect.

Homer decided to head to Springfield, so he could remember the town. Mindy went with him and also their son, Jacob. They arrived and went into a restaurant. As they walked in, Marge and her family walked in too. Homer and his family took their seats at one side of the restaurant, and Marge and her family took their seats at the other side.

The families started eating, not knowing that their old family member and members were there. They sat there for a couple of minutes. Homer then got up and went to the restroom, and so did Marge. Marge did not notice Homer, who was in front of her, and neither did Homer notice Marge, who was behind her. They went in the restrooms. When they came out, they finally noticed each other.


	7. Chapter7

Chapter 7

Meeting Again

"Marge?"

"Homer?"

They didn't know what to do. They had just seen eachother after divorcing. Homer and Marge were kind of embarrassed. Homer finally said something.

"So, umm... how are the kids?"

"Oh, good, good."

"So, umm... you still single?"

"Oh, no. I'm umm... married to Ned now."

"Well, that's, umm, nice, I guess." said Homer with a chuckle.

"Yeah. It's going good. I'm happy with the kids and the kids are happy with Ned. So, where's Mindy? I got the letter you sent me. You said you two married so... I want to get to know her."

"Oh, she's at, um, my table."

"Well, that's nice. How's it going with her? Are you two doing fine?"

"Yeah, absolutely. We have a son. His name is Jacob."

"You two have a son together?!? I mean, wow. Touchè. You don't hate him like you hate Bart, do you?"

"Oh, no. I love him. We get along so great and have lots of conversations."

"Yeah, you must, you little cheating bastard," said Marge under her breath.

"Well, you cheated on me too!"

"I did not cheat on you! It was merely a relationship because of your drinking habits! I'm surprised your not getting drunk all over the place!"

"Well maybe I wouldn't have left you if you had just did something about it! You're a massive hypocrite and did nothing to stop my drinking problems, and just merely stood there hoping I would change out of nowhere! It's not that easy!"

"Well maybe I would've done something if I knew that you could change! I have tried to change you! You just never notice you big, bald fat man!"

"Oh, sure, blame it on me, you penis-shaped blue hair girl!"

Marge gasped by what Homer said. Did he really mean it? Well, yes, he did. I mean, he said, it's out there. Anyways, what Marge and Homer didn't know for some weird reason was that everyone was watching them and were looking for a fight.

"You never wanted to change! You always just wanted to drink! I wish you never existed you big, fat sphere!"

"I wish we never met in the detention room that day! You keep putting a lot of pressure on me and always blame me for things! You know, when I first met you, I thought I had found the love of my life, but now, I've clearly found the demon of my life!"

"Maybe I wouldn't be such a demon if you had changed!"

"Oh yeah, bring up the change and all that. I wish I never had sex with you multiple times, and I wished I'd never married you, cause in reality, Mindy is hotter than you, and she's better at you having sex you ugly piece of shit!"

As soon as Homer said that, everyone gasped, including Marge. She charged at him and started punching him. Homer pushed her away and started kicking her. She got up and punched him again. They both started punching and kicking eachother. They were causing a mess in the restaurant. They got kicked out, and they were still punching and kicking each other. Bart, Ned, Maggie, and Lisa got out of the restaurant and pulled Marge away. Homer got up and was still fine. He just had a black eye, almost broken ribs, and a brain damage. Mindy got out of the restaurant and drove Homer to the hospital. Marge wasn't injured because she endured Homer's punches.

To make a long story short, a month later, Homer was already healed for some reason. He and Mindy averted the crisis and moved on, but Marge wasn't doing so good.


	8. Chapter8

Chapter 8

The Problem With Too Many Kids

Marge had just had two more babies. In total, she now would have 5 kids to take care of, but including Rodd and Todd, who were nowhere to be found last chapter, she would have to take care of seven children. She just thought about the money she would have to spend on the kids. She wasn't doing any good. Even Ned didn't want to have this much children, but he knew he couldn't abandon them.

Meanwhile, Mindy revealed to Homer that she was pregnant with twins aswell. Homer was so excited to have 2 more children to call his own. The fact of having three children reminded him of being with Marge and the kids. He didn't think about it since they had just fought.

9 months later...

Homer and Mindy had just had their two baby twins. They were both girls, which is really coincidental. They decided to name one Samantha, and the other one Katelyn.

Meanwhile, Marge had just had her two baby boys. She named one Jack and the other one Ben. They were both pranksters, just like Bart, who was now 17. Bart taught them the ways of pranking people, and before you knew it, Principal Skinner was getting blasted with BB's. Marge was so tired from having to take care of 7 children. She was overwhelmed, but she knew she could do it. It can't be that hard, right?

Wrong.

10 years later...

Homer and Mindy were at an arcade, hanging out with their children. Jacob was now 10, as well as Samantha and Katelyn. After they were done playing games, they headed to an Ice Cream Parlor. While they were eating their Ice Cream, Homer noticed a very familiar looking woman working at the cash register. He then realized that it was Selma Bouvier. Homer got up and walked towards her.

"Hello there, Selma Bouvier."

"Homer Simpson. What brings you here?"

"Oh nothing. Just eating Ice cream with my family. Why are you even here? Aren't you supposed to be working at the DMV?"

"Yeah, I'm supposed to, but I got fired for not deciding to do anything during a robbery."

"Huh. Interesting. Anyways, do you know how things are going on with Marge?"

"Well, ever since you left, things were going really bad with Marge. She says she wished she never cheated on you, and that it was the worst mistake of her life."

"Why?"

"After your big fight with her, Marge got pregnant and gave birth to two baby boys. During those ten years, she was really stressed, but now, she only has to take care of three children, since Lisa, Bart, Rodd, and Todd all went off on their own. Bart started a bicycle business painting bikes, Lisa went to Harvard, and Rodd and Todd started an engineering business. They also built a church. Marge says that she's coming over here to have a big family vacation, with all her family members. She thinks it'll be fun."

"Huh. Interesting. Eh, don't care."

Homer walked back to his table as Mindy asked him what he went up to the cash register lady for. Homer said that it was one of Marge's sister and was wondering how she got here. Mindy didn't really want Homer talking about hisis ex-wife.

After eating their ice cream, they decided to head to the movie theater to watch a movie titled, "Space Mutants XIX." After they watched the movie, they headed on home. (They didn't live in the apartment anymore.) It was getting late.

Homer tucked in Jacob and gave him a kiss on the head. Before he could leave, though, Jacob asked him a question.

"Hey, Daddy, did you have another wife before Mommy?"

Homer didn't know what to say, even though Jacob literally asked a question Homer knew the answer to. Homer then decided to talk to him.

"Well, you see, son, I did have a wife before Mommy. I loved her very much. Her name was Marge. She had the most beautiful tallest hair that was colored blue. She had these beautiful Hazel-colored eyes, and the prettiest smile you could've imagined."

"Wow, daddy. Sounds like she was really beautiful. She must've been quite a catch."

"Yeah, she was. I loved her, and she loved me."

"What happened to her though?"

"She... She cheated on me, with my neighbor, Ned Flanders."

Jacob gasped at the though of Homer's ex-wife cheating on him with another man.

"Dad, that's horrible. Why would she even do that? You're such a good guy!"

"Yeah, well, back then I had a drinking problem. I was always going to a tavern called, "Moe's," drinking and gambling. Marge didn't like it. She never really didn't do anything about it, though. She just let it happen."

"Wow. I feel so bad for you. You must've been really sad."

"Yeah, I was. I decided to drive to Capital City, and then, I met your mother. I actually met her before, but I couldn't stay with her because of my marriage with Marge at the time."

"Dad, you have an incredible story. It's so awesome!"

"Thanks, son. Anyways, goodnight, and sweet dreams."

"Thanks, dad. Goodnight!"

Homer got up from Jacob's bed and closed the door behind him. He went to his room and rested beside Mindy. Mindy was really feelin' up to somethin', because they then made out and proceeded to have sex. Homer made sure to use protection. After they were done, they cuddled and went to bed.

Back in Springfield...

Marge and Ned were getting ready to go to bed. They were so excited to go on a vacation, where they could relax and feel the sun on their skin, as they would splash in the water at the beach, and get sexy in private.

"Hey, Marge, I gotta ask: Why do you like me so much? Homer was a good man, and I have no idea why you could've cheated on him."

Marge got nervous, but then started explaining why she left Homer.

"Look, Ned, I like you, because you make me happy. You're in great shape, and you're so good in bed. Homer, on the other hand, made me miserable, was never in great shape, and drank all the time. He was okay in bed."

"Heh. So that's why. You know, I did notice that while you were with him, you didn't really do anything to stop those problems. You should've done more to change him. If you had done that, you probably wouldn't be laying with me in bed right now, married to me, and talking about your ex-husband."

"I tried to stop him! He's the one that didn't do anything! He didn't do anything! He kept getting drunk on his fat ass and gambled money, and especially used our daughter to do so. He waged so much money, and even though he won on most of his wagers, that was just LUCK!"

"Marge, I think, you're the one that doesn't understand. You're the wife. The woman of the family who takes care of everyone. If Homer couldn't help himself, then you should've helped him! You're the caretaker of this family. And besides, he's not the only one who gambled. You had a gambling addiction, and helped rebuild the church by gambling aswell!"

"Hey, YOU helped rebuild the church by gambling too! You even suggested that Homer getting kidnapped by the Casino Staff was meant to happen!"

"Look, Marge, this conversation has gone on for long enough. Tomorrow, we will go on vacation! And maybe some sexy stuff will happen between you and me," Ned said with a wink.

Marge giggled as she and Ned started having sex that night as well. As Marge said, Ned was good in bed. Hey, that rhymed! That's kind of a crime.

Marge and Ned finished having sex, made out, then kissed each other good night, and happily cuddled together.


	9. Chapter9

**Editors Note: Hey everyone! Sorry I've been gone for so long. I was just taking a break. Sorry for the wait!**

Chapter 9

Fun With Everyone

Marge and Ned woke up to the sight of their children running around the room. They were ready for their big vacation.

Marge made breakfast for her husband and children, then started packing their suitcases into the car. After they did that, They all got in the car, Ned started the vehicle, and they were on their way to Capital City.

Homer, Mindy, and their children were taking a stroll in the park. The kids loved playing at the park, since there was a little playground area for the kids. It had swings, a see-saw, a sand pit, and a castle play area, filled with slides and fun little features. They stayed there for hours, mainly about 3. Homer and Mindy just watched their children, and even tried to build sandcastles with them. Homer got frustrated, to which the kids laughed at him, but he laughed back. A couple hours passed, when all of a sudden, Homer recognizes one of the couples walking through the park. It was none other than Marge and Ned! They had just arrived here with their children and decided to stay here for a while. Homer, not wanting to get into an arguement with his ex-wife again, told Mindy that Marge was there, and started hiding in the castle play area.

Marge, Ned, and their children sat next to Mindy on the ground and started pulling out a basket to have a little picnic. Mindy gave Marge a dead stare. Marge was creeped out. Mindy just kept staring. Marge started getting mad.

"Could you stop staring at me like that?"

"I don't know, Marge, if I can stop staring at you, considering the fact you cheated on a great guy!"

"He was not a great guy! I can't believe you think that."

"He is a great guy! I know he is! You can't change my mind about that!"

Marge got furious, and punched Mindy in the face. Mindy got up and punched Marge back. Ned tried to pull her away, but it was no use. They started kicking and fighting. Eventually, some people were brave enough to go in and pull both of them away from eachother.

They both stared angrily at each other, but then they just ignored each other.

A couple hours passed by, so Marge and Ned decided to leave with their children. Marge was glad, since she didn't want to see that, "supposed bitch," Mindy.

Homer finally got out of the castle play area. The family decided to go home. It was getting dark out anyway. They drove back home and decided to watch a movie.

Meanwhile, Ned and Marge were staying in a hotel. They were going to stay there for at least a week. They had a vacation planned. They started unpacking and put up all their clothes in the drawers. They all sat down and watched TV. They knew they were going to have fun all week. They then started getting ready to go to bed, and gladly said good night to eachother.

One Night Later...

Marge and Ned woke up. They decided to wake their children up as well, to get them ready for the day ahead of them.

They started packing for a trip to the beach. The family drove there and picked a neat little spot in the area. They sat down and started unpacking their stuff. They mostly had equipment for swimming, change of clothes, and some sunscreen. The kids then immediately jumped in and started swimming across the water. Marge then noticed one particular family in a really good spot in the area. It was none other than Homer and Mindy! What a coincidence. Marge just ignored them and they didn't bother them at all.

A couple hours passed by, and Jacob, who was swimming, got ready to change into his new clothes, and take a shower. He went to the shower area and started cleaning himself up. Jack, Marge's kid, went up next to him in the shower area.

Jack: So, you were born from that fat dude?

Jacob: What?

Jack: I said were you born from that fat ass, loser.

Jacob: He's not fat!

Jack: He is, and I bet you're gonna be like him one day, drinking and checking out other women.

Jacob: No I'm not! My dad doesn't do that anymore because he wants to be a good role model.

Jack: Sure, loser.

Jacob: Stop calling me loser!

Jack: Well, not going to lie, you are one.

Jacob: I'd like to see things from your point of view, but I can't get my head that far up my ass.

Jack: What a lame comeback.

Jacob: It's not lame!

Jack: You need to shut up!

Jacob: Maybe you need to!

Jack: I don't have to, you ugly accident.

That was enough for Jacob to beat the shit out of Jack. Jack started bleeding and tried to fight back, but Jacob had him pinned to the ground. Ben overheard the commotion and tried to defend his brother by fighting back, but Jacob still beat his ass. Ben and Jack were both bleeding and ran to their mom, Marge.

Ben and Jacob: Mom! Mom!

Marge gasped in horror when she saw her two boys.

Marge: What happened to you guys?

Ben: We were beat up by a kid!

Marge got angry and rushed up to Jacob.

Marge: You! Apologize to my kids right now!

Jacob: I don't have to! They called me an accident!

Marge: Is this true, Ben?

Ben didn't want to get in trouble, so he started lying.

Ben: No, he called us an accident and started beating us up for no reason!

Marge: Apologize! Now!

Jacob: I don't have to, you fat cheating wife.

Marge: Fine then, take me to your father you beat!

Jacob: Fine!

Jacob led Marge to Homer, to which Marge was surprised.

Marge: Homer?

Homer: Oh no! Marge!

Homer got up and started running again to the car and hid there, not wanting to see his ex-wife there.

Mindy: Ugh, what are you doing here? Can't you just stay out of our business?

Marge: Me? You think I'm following you? I think you're following me!

Mindy: We're not! Why do you miss Homer so much? Stop trying to get him back!

Marge: I don't wan't Homer back, and I never will!

Jacob: Girls, just stop fighting! Mom, let's just go.

Mindy: Gladly!

Mindy and her children left the beach, just as the Marge's family started to arrive. Bart, Lisa, Rodd, and Todd were there, and joined the family.

Bart: Yo, Mom! What's up?

Marge: Bart! I'm so glad you're here! You've grown a lot more mature since you were just a little prankster!

Bart: Yeah yeah yeah, but I'm gonna go now and swim, and get some ladies.

Lisa: Hi mom! It's so nice to see you!

Marge: Oh hi, Lisa! It's good to see you too!

Marge and the rest of the family spent the rest of the day at the beach and enjoyed themselves. They then went to their hotel room and just watched TV. They then had dinner, and got ready for bed.


	10. Chapter10

**Editor's Note: It's starting to become harder to finish the story, with me being busy a lot of the time. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be released, but expect it around September-October. Hope you understand.**

Chapter 10

Complications

It was the middle of the night, and Homer was up thinking about what to do. Marge is in the city, and he doesn't want anything to do with her anymore. Homer thinks about moving away for a while, at least until Marge goes back to Springfield, but he doesn't know what to do. Mindy notices he's awake and asks him what's wrong.

Mindy: Homer, what's wrong? You've been awake for about an hour.

Homer: I'm just scared.

Mindy: Scared of what?

Homer: I'm... scared of... Marge.

Mindy: Marge? Your ex? Why?

Homer: Well, it's just... I don't want to see her. I don't want to be embarrassed anymore, and I don't want you or me to get hurt anymore.

Mindy: Homer, I'm not hurt by Marge. I'm not intimidated and neither should you, but... I understand.

Homer: What should I do?

Mindy: Well, maybe you could just stay home, and not go anywhere at all. Y'know, staying isolated.

Homer: Maybe you're right.

Their conversation ended and they both went to bed.

Marge and Ned woke up the next day, the sun shining bright.

Marge: Alright, it's time for another day of fun!

Marge and her family got ready to go and have some fun. They first decided to go shopping at a couple of stops. Bart and Lisa were there too.

They arrived at the shops, and started buying things. They all tried on many dresses and shirts to fit their mood. Meanwhile, Mindy was also at the store clothes shopping for her kids, since they were growing out of their clothes.

Mindy: Alright, kids, we're here. I heard they had clothes for kids here, so we'll check it out.

Jacob: I wish dad was here. It would be a lot more fun with him.

Mindy: I wish he was here too, but remember, he's just hiding.

Jacob: Yeah. I wish his ex-wife wasn't here.

Mindy: Me too.

They went to the store where Marge and her kids were shopping at. They hadn't spotted each other until they were paying for their clothes. Marge spotted Mindy and sighed, angrily.

Marge: Will you stop following us?

Mindy: What are you talking about? We're not following you! If anything, you're following us!

Bart: Mom, who is this lady?

Marge: It's Homer's wife, Mindy.

Lisa: Oh, that lady Homer told us about that one time?

Marge: Yes.

Bart: Hey lady, how's Homer doing?

Mindy: Oh, he's fine. I'm assuming you're his ex-children...

Bart: Yeah. Homer was our dad. Do you have kids?

Mindy: Yes, actually. They're pretty amazing, and I love them very-

Marge: Okay that's enough! You, pay for your clothes and get out of here before I make you get out.

Mindy: Oh, you think I'm scared of you?

Marge: Oh, after this, you will be!

Bart: Mom, mom, stop it! Just ignore her!

Marge: No Bart! She needs to learn to stop following me!

Mindy: I'm not following you!

Bart pulled Marge away, but Marge pushed him away and went for Mindy. Marge tried to punch her, but Mindy dodged and tripped Marge on the floor. Mindy started punching Marge, but they were then kicked out of the store. They both got up and went to their cars.

Marge: Stay away from my family, you prick!

Mindy: I should be saying that to you! Stay away from me!

Mindy got her kids and drove home to their apartment. When Mindy got there, she was tired and angry that she couldn't do anything about Marge being here. She sat in the couch next to Homer, who was watching the TV.

Homer: Hey, honey! You're back a little early, aren't you?

Mindy: Yeah, well, I got kicked out for fighting your ex-wife.

Homer: Marge was there?

Mindy: Of course she was there, why wouldn't she be?

Homer: Huh. You know, this is really coincidental, you know. Just bumping into each other.

Mindy: Yeah, I know, just seems really washed out.

Homer: I think a little TV should calm you down.

Mindy: Hopefully.

Homer and Mindy watched the TV for a while, just cuddling on the couch. It got pretty late, so they went to bed, hopefully not needing to go out the next day.

**The Next Day...**

Homer and Mindy woke up and and hesitantly got out of bed. They started making breakfast for the kids, and made some coffee for themselves. Homer grabbed a newspaper and starting reading. He noticed an article about a fight that happened at the mall, and suspected it was the fight Mindy told him about. He ignored it and kept eating and reading. After they finished with breakfast, they decided to stay home for a little while, as they didn't want to run into Marge again.

Meanwhile, Marge and her family were having a little bit of fun at their hotel. They swam in the swimming pool the hotel had, and overall had a great time. They then decided to go to a local bar a couple blocks down. While they were in there, Bart seemed kind of down. Marge and Lisa noticed this, and wondered what was wrong.

Marge: Hey Bart, what's wrong?

Lisa: Yeah Bart, you've been a little down ever since we arrived here.

Bart: Well, it's just I miss Homer. I remembered when he used to drink at Moe's, and came home drunk all the time. Heh.

Marge: Bart, we all miss your father, but please, let's not talk about him, alright?

Bart: Are you sure you miss him? Last time I checked, Homer wasn't the one cheating on you.

Marge: Oh knock it off!

Bart: It's the truth, Mom! You probably never even cared about him. You were always looking at other men.

Marge: Just shut it.

Lisa: Oh come on, Mom. Can't you just accept you cheated on him first?

Marge: Just leave me alone.

Bart: You can't deny it forever, Mom.

Marge sighed and drank some more. Marge always denied cheating on Homer was wrong, and that it was the right thing to do, but Marge always missed Homer. His drunk nights, his funny moments, his dumb brain, everything. She just never wanted to admit it.

Bart and Lisa had a hard time coping with their new father, Ned. They both got pretty close to Ned, and while they loved their new father, Bart and Lisa still missed Homer.

Homer sometimes regretted the things he did when Marge cheated on him, but Homer thought it was the right decision. He had a new family, a job he loved, and three adorable children. He missed Marge, though.

The family finished drinking at the bar and decided to head home.

Marge decided to just go to bed. She didn't want to have to deal with anyone right now.

Homer and Mindy were up, watching TV, cuddling each other and enjoying their show. Homer was happy, but him and his wife seeing Marge all the time was getting annoying. He thought maybe it was destiny. Maybe he should get back with Marge since he was seeing her around all the time, but Homer shook that thought out of his head. He had a happy family, a loving wife, three children and all the love to share. He didn't want to leave his family, not now, and not ever.

Marge was getting annoyed, too. The only reason she came to capital City was to have a nice time, but it was going downhill just because she forgot Homer lives there. She thought about cancelling the vacation and just going home, but her kids were having a fun time, so she reluctantly decided not to.

The next day, Homer heard a knock at his door. It was Bart.

Homer: What the- Bart?

Bart: Hey dad, it's me.

Homer: Bart, why would you come here?

Bart: Well, I-I wanted to see you again, maybe hang out together. I just feel lonely without my biological dad.

Homer: Look, I'm sorry Bart, but please, leave. Your mother is already causing enough trouble between our family.

Bart: Please, Dad! I want to have one last memory of you before I leave, even if it's of you strangling me!

Homer: Bart, I said leave, now, before I do strangle you.

Bart: Alright tough guy, come on! Strangle me!

Homer: No, I'm giving you a chance, get out now before I unleash my most powerful strangle!

Bart: Alright then, come at me! Hahahah!

Bart then punched Homer in his face, knocking Homer down.

Homer: BART!

Homer then started strangling Bart, clenching his fingers as deep as he could. It hurt, but Bart couldn't be more prouder. Homer then let go of his son.

Bart: Haha! I knew you didn't change! Deep down inside, you're still the same Homer I know!

Homer: That was just because you were annoying me, but that did feel good.

Bart laughed and chuckled and just walked away, but not before Homer told him to keep the conversation a secret. Bart agreed, and went back to his hotel.


End file.
